Certain asbestos-free latex based spackeling compositions are known in the art. For example, Williams in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,453 discloses one such asbestos-free spackeling composition including two types of clays, i.e., attapulgus clay and modified montmorillonite clay. Williams notes that in some instances, i.e., for the all-purpose grade, the clay or the colloid can be omitted and one of the sodium carboxymethyl cellulose (SCMC), the clay, or that the colloid can be omitted in making ready-mixed joint compound which is stored wet.
Others have disclosed portland cement mixtures including silica particles. For example, Newell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,617 disclose a cement plaster having incorporated therein an exceedingly finely divided silica having a particle size of up to about 40 microns and preferably consisting of particles up to about 20 microns. The Newell et al. cement plasters are said to provide low shrinkage and enhance cohesiveness, thereby facilitating the even application of relatively thick coats, on vertical surfaces, without slippage.
Hollow glass beads are mentioned in Bowles et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,357 as examples of inorganic light weight aggregates for use in light weight concrete and plaster prepared by wetting the surfaces of the particles of the light weight aggregate with an aqueous medium, and then admixing the particles of wet aggregate with finely divided cementitious material to coat the particles therewith.
Tseng et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,202 disclose cellular glass pellets which are said to be useful as light weight aggregate in matrices such as concrete, thermosetting and thermoplastic organic polymer bodies, metals, and gypsum and plaster materials.